Doctor who The swamp 2
by daktari
Summary: the doctor finds Faith in a bad state, will she recover?


He placed her on a bench in the TARDIS, and tried to wake her. _Hopeless_. With a sad expression on his face, he kissed her cheek. Then, suddenly, she opened her eyes and hugged him. Then closed her eyes again, he could see how much pain she was in. Her hand dropped from his, as she fell unconscious . He picked her up again, and decided to go back to the camp. It was harder for him now to find his way through. He could see torch lights through out the forest. He called out for help. The lights came running towards him. Its was the people from the camp. Four men, all wearing ripped jeans and t-shirts. One had come over to him as the doctor recognized the man. It was the man who handed him the torch, he kindly smiled and said hello. Then asked the men to take his friend to their camp. The men nodded and they picked her up and started to walk, the doctor right behind them. As they arrived Koran came out to see what all the noise was about, then pointed out to the men to take her to a precise hut. The inside of the hut was full of pots and cups and liquids. Some beds set up on one side of the hut.

A woman came running across the room as the men carefully placed Faith on a bed. She looked at the cuts, then ran off to get some medicines. A young man stepped out from behind a table and came across with some wet fabric. He must be a trainee doctor, which made the doctor think about Martha and how she was studying to be a doctor. The doctor turned round as he saw the cuts being dabbed him the wet fabric. Faith yelled in pain, and he left.

The doctor went for a little walk round the camp, and the man who had handed him the torch followed him.

"So what's your name" the man said

"Im the doctor, and you?" he said wile watching his footsteps

"I am Court son of Koran"

"Oh, your Korans son? thats nice to hear that Koran has a son" The doctor tried his best to _not_ think about his friend, he could feel her pain.

As they talked, they headed out of the camp close to the forest. Then the doctor looked round as he heard rustling bushes. Then two, half furry, half scaly, ran towards them, with their sharp claws hung out of their paws.

Faith awoke startle by the two strangers around her. She threw the silk blankets onto the floor and talked to the young man standing by a table close to her bed.

"Where's the doctor?" She said as she struggled to get out of bed. Her hands shook, and her feet were num. A woman came running towards her and stopped the limping girl out of the room.

"Im the doctor round here, you got to stay in the bed!" She said as Faith tried to push the woman away from herself.

"Not a doctor, _The doctor_" she sighed and got back in the bed.

The boy looked about 16, which she was a bit surprised about. From when he was by the table he looked like he was round 20. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He placed the blankets carefully on her, so it didn't make her pain worse. The woman walked away to the back of the room, resuming what ever she was doing before. The boy pulled over a small stall and sat beside her.

"Hi, im Faith, and you?"

"I am Robin, im learning to be a doctor" he replied proud of himself

"I see" she paused then started talking again "Have you seen a skinny man in a brown suit, big brown coat and some really good hair ... and very intelligent?"

"Yes he went for a walk when we tried to put some creams on your wounds"

She pulled her arm out from under the blankets, and looked at her scared arm. Those beasts, had wounded her. Those ugly half cat half fish, well thats what they looked like.

Then she went into a fit, just from thinking about them. The boy startled fetched the over woman to come help. Before they both arrived beside the bed, she had fallen asleep.

"Court, you seen these around before" The doctor whispered while both him and Court were trying to keep the beasts at bay.

"They arrived a couple days after are forest changed..." he paused and hit one beasty on the head with a big stick. "...I think"

"I think... Something out here is changing your forest, to its desire" then he started to whisper to the man

"I think we need to..." then paused and look at him awkwardly "Run!" he turned run and ran like a dart in the direction of the camp, with Court not far behind.

Then the doctor stopped as he could hear yelling.

"Help me doctor!" it was Court. The beasts had caught up with him and started to drag the man through the muddy grass.

"Court!" The doctor darted towards the animals and the man. Too late. They had entered the Forest.

The voice of the boy died out as he was dragged further into the forest.

Out of breath and not knowing what to do, he decided to have a talk with Koran then return to see Faith.

As he arrived in-front of the chiefs hut, he breathed in and stepped in.

"Ah doctor, what a surprise!" the man stood up then cough sigh of the doctor's sad expression.

"Whats wrong?"

"Your son" he paused thinking about the mans feelings "Hes been kidnapped by some monsters from the swamp" stopped the thought to him self "or forest"

"Court!" he collapsed onto the floor in sorrow. A woman from the over side of the room, his wife, walked towards him, sad eyed as-well as she had heard the news as-well. The doctor stepped outside and headed towards the infirmary.

He stepped in almost hesitatingly, and say Faith in the middle of sleeping with beside her, The boy who looked like he had be sitting there for some time.

"Hello!" he looked at Faith and walked slowly to the bed she was sleeping in "How is she?"

"Erm" he didn't quite know what to say then slowly replied "She woke up not long after you left, and started to talk then went into a fit"

"What sort of fit? What was she doing?" He asked as he kissed her forehead "So?"

"Erm, She was shaking, to whole bed was moving and she was growling"

"Oh Faith, i never thought i would ever hear you growl, then again i didn't hear did i?"

The boy got up and went outside. The doctor sat in his place and started to talk to her

"What did they do to you? i should of stayed with you. i should of..." he trailed off, then put his hand down the blanked, to find her hand to check her cuts.

The cuts looked more like fading out scars now. Her skin was becoming soft again.

"Now why would it do that?" he said out loud trying to get the woman's attention, it worked.

"Why would it do what?" she asked while watching the man place the arm back under blanked the was stroking Faiths soft face

"Why would it heal so quickly, either she is good at healing or its your medicine or..."

"I was taking blood samples and i had a look and there are things that are not meant to be there"

"What things?"

"Some sort of protein thing its slowly taking over her body, must be healing her while changing her" she pondered, thinking about who the man actually was.


End file.
